


Keep Him Coming Right Back

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: He'd had run ins with Ashton before, hookups that hadn't amounted to anything more than just sex. Luke thought it might be awkward after that first night, but Ashton seemingly didn't even think twice about their usual routine on the practice field the next day. He'd slapped Luke’s ass just like any other player who'd done a good job.  
Luke blows Ashton in the locker room





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Step On Up by Ariana Grande

Luke stood with his back to the lockers, a million regrets and doubts of the game shrouding him. He had dropped the ball in the end zone, a possibly game winning score slipping through his fingers, and he could've sworn he was being held but the refs didn't see it that way. The buzzer had sounded and a resounding feeling of not being good enough built up in his chest. His team had been supportive and even his coach had agreed that he was being held, though he did encourage Luke to do better next time. It was a close game, that one touch down needed to send it into overtime, and as Luke walked off the field in his own personal pity party he'd seen the celebration of their opposers which only made him feel worse. 

 

He stood in the locker room, back pressed against the cool metal of the lockers, he had yet to strip out of his uniform even though the majority of the team had already showered and fled from the room, eager to get out of there and not sulk in their loss like Luke was so content to do. He heard a noise from the back of the room, a thud that echoed as if something had dropped to the tiled floors below. Luke looked over, seeing his teammate Ashton bent to retrieve the fallen object. Ashton was in nothing but a towel, Luke steeling himself and trying very hard to rip his gaze away from Ashton’s toned back muscles. He'd had run ins with Ashton before, hookups that hadn't amounted to anything more than just sex. Luke thought it might be awkward after that first night, but Ashton seemingly didn't even think twice about their usual routine on the practice field the next day. He'd slapped Luke’s ass just like any other player who'd done a good job. 

 

Luke licked at his lips, a nervous tick he'd been doing since childhood, he wasn't completely sure why Ashton's presence was making him so nervous. It'd been quite a while since their last hook up, it wasn't as if the feeling of being with Ashton was fresh in his mind. If anything, Ashton's touch was merely a whisper left to wander aimlessly. Luke yearned for it though, he could almost remember the way Ashton felt in him, could almost relive the high of the climax they had both felt during their time spent together. But almost wasn't quite enough for Luke. 

 

Ashton turned, one hand keeping his towel from slipping and exposing more of himself than already was- the towel already hung precariously low on his hips- the other hand clutching what Luke now recognized as a shampoo bottle. Luke wasn't sure how Ashton did it, but he always smelt of honey and cinnamon, an odd mixture but one that was innately Ashton and was enough to make Luke’s mouth water- the need for a taste insatiable. Ashton's curls were damp and slicked back, his silver necklace hanging just past his chest, the charm immediately recognizable to Luke. In the beginning of their undefined escapade of sex and football, Ashton would often let Luke wear the necklace for the rest of the day or night, as if a token of appreciation. 

 

Luke bit his lip as Ashton neared, letting his eyes follow Ashton hopelessly as he passed. Luke wasn't one to usually be so hung up on someone, but Ashton was different. There was no such thing as perfection but if there was Ashton would've personified it easily. Luke merely watched as Ashton opened his locker and rummaged through his bag, his muscular arms even more highlighted under the lights. 

 

Luke could recall only slightly how it felt to be wrapped up in those arms, safe and calm after racing heart beats and labored breathing. Ashton spun then, the shampoo put away and the towel now left to fend for itself on Ashton's hips. Luke looked up quickly, breaking his daze and searching Ashton's eyes that were content to stare at Luke. 

 

Ashton smirked, Luke noting that the last of the players had finally left the room, the door closing with a resounding thud. Ashton blew out a small breath, his eyebrows lifting as he looked at Luke, as if expecting something. Luke stayed quiet, back still pressed to the lockers, his heartbeat picking up its pace as Ashton shut his locker door and leaned against it. Luke couldn't help that his eyes wandered, Ashton's body miraculous and sculpted to perfection. Luke swallowed harshly, a lump in his throat that wouldn't go away, his eyes flitting up and down unsurely as a tension filled silence settled between them. 

 

“You cost us the game,” Ashton murmured lightly, as if it was a joke to him. Luke bit back the surprise that cut across his features. He surely wasn't expecting that to be the first thing Ashton said to him post stare down. “I thought you were better with your hands than that.” 

 

Luke's heart skipped a beat and restarted itself in a race against itself. His blood was pumping and scorching hot, heating and staining his cheeks red as he looked down and fidgeted with his hands. He picked up on the sultry undertones of Ashton's voice, he realized the way Ashton was now staring at him was the way he stared at him the first night they'd started to fool around together. Luke had the urge to submit to Ashton's words, nod and accept it and subject to whatever Ashton said. But there was a glint of mischief in Luke, that glint begging to come out as Ashton cocked his head to the side domineeringly and waited for Luke's response. 

 

Luke stepped forward as surely as he could. “Let me prove how good I am.” 

 

Ashton's confidence wavered as Luke neared, Luke could see the shift when he placed his hands on Ashton's hips and quickly tugged the towel from them- Ashton now fully exposed. But Ashton was quick to regain his composure, a hand grasping at the material of his jersey, propelling Luke forward and into Ashton. Luke was itching and desperate to get his hands on Ashton in any way that Ashton would allow, his breath caught as Ashton titled his head up, leaning towards Luke as if for a kiss but whispered words hit Luke's cheek instead. 

 

“You gonna show me how those hands work?” 

 

Luke gulped and then breathed out unevenly. He was screaming in his mind,  _ yes,  _ but the word wouldn't tumble past his lips. It was caught at the back of his throat- consequently, one of the places where he wanted to feel Ashton. 

 

“I'm better with my mouth,” Luke murmured, he wasn't sure where the confidence for those words came from but he was damn glad to have said them. Ashton smirked once more, his hands that were once tangled up in Luke's jersey roamed to the top of his shoulders, pushing on them in an attempt to drive Luke to his knees. Luke needed no further encouragement, he sank to his knees and immediately pressed a kiss to Ashton's inner thigh. 

 

Luke reveled in the contact, his heart aflutter and hands reaching around to grip at Ashton's ass. It seemed to Luke that Ashton wasn't much in the mood for taking things slow, his displeased huffs above clueing Luke into that fact. Luke looked up, Ashton standing above him, impatiently waiting. Luke moved to Ashton's cock, teasing the head of it before fully taking Ashton in with hollowed cheeks and lust filled eyes. His mind was in a haze all of his thoughts centered around pleasing the older man, proving his worth and skill. 

 

Ashton moaned above him, Luke working, his jaw beginning the familiar ache as he kept on. Luke loved the ache, he craved to feel the dull pain and hear the way it was so worth it. Luke could tell he was doing well, Ashton was affirming that notion by the pleasurable moans and words of praise slipped between them. Luke could tell Ashton was close and even though Luke loved what he was doing- loved the feeling of it all- he was eager for something more. 

 

Ashton's moans hit a high crescendo, the noise enough to set Luke's pumping blood on fire, desire for more heating him up from the inside out. Ashton came suddenly, and Luke couldn't have been happier to be the one who had made him climax. Luke finally pushed away from Ashton and licked his lips, this time not in a nervous tick but because the taste of Ashton was lingering and Ashton was all that Luke had wanted. 

 

Ashton beckoned for Luke to grab the towel that had been dropped to the floor. Luke did as he stood, unsurely handing it to Ashton, watching as he wrapped it around his hips once more. Luke felt his heat plummet, his need crashing as Ashton tucked the towel in and walked back to his locker, leaving Luke abandoned and still in his losing uniform. Ashton quickly slipped into his regular clothes and turned back to Luke. 

 

“You really are better with your mouth,” he said nonchalantly and strode forward calmly. Ashton pulled his necklace off of himself and calmly placed it around Luke's neck. “I want that back.” 

 

Ashton left then, leaving Luke befuddled and desperately wanting more. Luke fiddled with the necklace on his way out the door, the pendant rolling around his fingers as he recounted the experience knowing he would have to relive it until next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lashtonsillusion


End file.
